the_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Effect and Cause Audio Logs
The Titanfall 2 mission Effect and Cause has a number of Audio Logs written by various IMC personnel including scientists and General Marder. The 10 logs, scattered around the level, can be found transcribed below. For Jack Cooper and BT's logbook, go here. For Major Anderson's logs, go here. General Marder's Audio Logs These are logs recorded by General Marder, including his speech. Log 1 General Marder: …But lest we lose sight of the bigger picture, remember those losses are ultimately replaceable by the inexorable march of human reproduction. By decisively neutralising the Militia forces, we will safeguard the future of the human race, extending its reach and power towards a prosperous and bright future. This log is the latter part of the speech Marder was making when Jack Cooper crosses him in the past, witht the full speech being available to hear in Log 8/ 9. If the player interrupts the General's speech in the past, the last sentence will be replaced with "Yes pilot, can I help you?" This log can be found on the pedestal, where Marder was making his speech. Log 2 General Marder: ''"Marder’s Log 21-B, human specimen 3.4. The experiments on the IMS Odyssey’s colonists are underway. Soon we will discover the long-lasting effects the Ark has on organic matter and brain function."'' This log can be found in the large cryogenic room, on a platform to the left of the entrance next to a pilot helmet. Notably, it descibes the eventual fate of those colonists captured by the IMC on Colony G21 - subjects for human experimentation. Log 3 General Marder: ''"I would like to spend some time today to talk about the value of human life. There is no valuable to human life. Now that I have your attention: To be more precise, human life, to a certain limit, is expendable.We are self-perpetuating yet self-destructive, adaptable yet flawed and always, always resource-intensive. We are endless consumers of resources, but most relevant to our research here is one undeniable fact; that human life is abundant. Overpopulation of any colonised world is a given. Through the lens of cold objectively, it is irresponsible to say that individuals on all such worlds are actually indispensible. Millions of humans die across the colonised worlds every day, by any number of causes. Human life is expendable.'' Now our problem is twofold – on one hand, we are faced with a hostile Frontier populace opposed to our commercial pursuits for the greater good. And on the other hand, there is a never-ending cry for natural resources demanded of us demanded by greater populations of the Core Systems. We must have order on the Frontier if we are to achieve true progress; but the Militia, in its provincial myopic lack of vision refuses to accept this. Thus we are at war. Now the bitter truth – reinforcements from the Core Systems will not arrive for several more years. The Militia gains strength day by day, taking back one planet after another. Our choices are limited – drastic action must be taken. Again, I remind you all of one simple truth; that human life is abundant and, as distasteful as it may sound, human life is, in truth, expendable. '' ''And so that brings us to this planet – Typhon, where we have discovered a gift. A machine that will do more than change the tide. Call it fate. Call it evolution. Call it what you will, the truth is we have discovered our resolution, and in it lies a weapon with a powerful ability to fold space and time. We don’t know who built it, but we do know it is quite old. And most importantly, we have learned enough to bring it to life. As we use this Fold Weapon, we will manipulate spacetime, targeting anything we desire, sundering entire planets. Our restoration efforts in the mountains are nearly complete but one task remains: we must complete a small-scale test here first, to tune the power source, or “the Ark” as our colleagues tend to call it. Once we have accomplished this, we will transfer the power source, the Ark, to the full-scale site and destroy one populated Militia planet and then another until they capitulate. We will open an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, sending through thousands of concentrated gravitational waves, this will rip apart and sunder every molecule, every atom and every living thing we target, resulting in total loss of life. '' ''But lest we lose sight of the bigger picture, remember those losses are ultimately replaceable by the inexorable march of human reproduction. By decisively neutralising the Militia forces, we will safeguard the future of the human race, extending its reach and power towards a prosperous and bright future." Logs 8 and 9 can both be found in the room where Anderson fights a grunt, with one in each timeline. It is a full recording of General Marder's speech from the beginning of the level, including the part recorded in Log 1. Dr. Jefferson Boyle's Audio Logs These are recordings recorded by Jefferson Boyle. Log 1 Dr. Jefferson Boyle:'' "Dr. Jefferson Boyle, log one. Looks like they went forward with the Ark test despite my warnings to postpone, but what Marder wants - Marder gets. I don’t know how I survived but I did, for now. Tried all the exits but I’m trapped – damn place is locked down good. All I have is hope, that’s what I get for picking a lab underground… but what can I say? I like archaeology."'' This log can be found in the first cryogenics room, on the right hand side of the centre pit. Log 2 Dr. Jefferson Boyle: ''"Dr. Jefferson Boyle, log two. I found myself a standard IMC survival kit, which provides me with a few flavourless rations to keep me alive for a few days. I’m hoping that’s all I need, otherwise I’m gonna have to get creative. I hate getting creative."'' This log can be found on the platform just before the player jumps down the turbine shaft, next to a Double Take. Log 3 Dr. Jefferson Boyle: "Dr. Jefferson Boyle - Log three. I had to get creative. Failed experiments on Typhon’s indigenous wildlife are unfortunately next door...in other words, I cooked a prowler. It tasted like chicken if chicken was a weird dinosaur-like creature injected with IMC meds and steroids. On a lighter note, I think I found a way to upload these logs to what's left of the IMC network here. Maybe someone's monitoring...here's to Hope." Log 4 Dr. Jefferson Boyle: ''"Dr. Jefferson Boyle - Log four. All right, my logs are on the network but unfortunately, I am out of Prowler so I'm pretty disappointed. I’ve moved on to the vines and plants growing throughout this facility. It’s raining non-stop so I have water, at least I think it’s water. Yeah, it's water. It's definitely water....I think. Um, I gotta go run some tests..."'' Log 5 Dr. Jefferson Boyle: ''"Dr. Jefferson Boyle - Log five. Okay, good news, tests came back negative...it is water. Bad news... Literally everything else. Nothing's good. I think it's time I get out of this place. I've managed to breach a hole in the wall, it leads up to the main campus. I'm about 100 meters underground. I have no idea how long it'll take me to get to the top because I'm horrible at math, but I am an archaeologist; I've done some climbing before.'' I just don't know what I'll find when I get up there, but I have no choice. Okay, I have a choice but right now, it's not to die. So, that's it. This is my final entry. Wish me luck. See you soon, Hope. Dr. Jefferson Boyle - Signing Off. Err.. over and out. Is that how you say it? Whatever... bye." = Scientist Audio Logs These are individuals recordings created by scientists in the facility. Log 1 Scientist: "The trial run of the Ark will continue as planned, but you have to get security to evacuate all Tier-1 personnel. General Marder and his key team members are transferring to remote observation." This log can be found in the Present-day, directly under Major Anderson's body on the floor below his corpse. Log 2 Dr. Alexander Darren: "Dr. Alexander Darren, log 14.6. The intruder has some kind of advanced tech and is slaughtering our response teams. Tyler in wildlife research said two teams were taken out by the elevator banks in a matter of seconds, by one guy." This log can be found jin the room just before the player approaches the bridge connecting the two ARES division buildings together, in the Present Day. The log mentions two teams being taken out by the elavators - this is a reference to an action performed by the player character later in the mission. Log 3 Dr. Colby Marvin: ''"This is Dr. Colby Marvin. I don't know how to explain it, but a Vanguard-Class Titan just appeared out of nowhere. The test is still underway. It will be completed."'' Log 4 Dr. Altamirano: "Dr. Altamirano, log 7.6. General Marder is gone. He’s making us stay to complete the test. I don’t trust this thing, the Ark is unstable." Log 5 Dr. Tyler Parsons: ' ''"Dr. Tyler Parsons Log three point Two. I found an IMC security guard in the targetting room. His body was... I don't know how to explain it. It was warped. Backwards. Taking him to Human research." Log 6 '''Dr. Ehrenberg:'' "Dr. Ehrenberg, log 11.4. Further research still leaves question about the Fold Weapon and its intended purpose. I don’t think we’re using it right and that may cause a problem. Marder thinks it’s worth it. Well I’m going on record - this is a bad idea."'' This long can be found in the room after the Ark casing room, just past the sentries. In the present, a platform is suspended from the ceiling with Ehrenberg's body and this log.''''